Milling/SAM (super abrasive machining) systems often use ball nose cutters to mill a workpiece. Conventionally, a portion of the ball nose of the cutter performs the cutting. Thus, the cutter is often selected to correspond to the smallest feature desired to be produced in the workpiece. Larger features are cut in multiple passes. Moreover, features are often designed according to competing considerations. Accordingly, milling workpieces with features having a variety of sizes requires significant time and cost.